


Beg

by fish_archive (ForestFish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (i originally tagged it as lemon lmao), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Crack-ish, Dance of the Seven Veils, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Prompt Fill, Reposted old fic, Smut, Strip Tease, it's as dodgy as the original though, slightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/fish_archive
Summary: Haizaki mischievously suggests something new, Nijimura accepts the suggestion, but he regrets it. Or does he…?[This is the original summary and I'm crying but I'll stick to it to make up for some of the stuff I edited out of the fic lol]





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no reason for reposting my old shit, but here we are. 
> 
> [This](http://thefellowshipofthefluff.tumblr.com/post/63017653481/beg) is the original without any filtering or editing. If you think that this slightly edited version is bad, you'll cry when you see it in its pure state. Who needs dignity anyway lmao I've hit rock bottom, fam.

* * *

 

It was hot, excruciatingly hot.

Nijimura wanted to stand up and touch him, bury his teeth on his skin, hold him tightly, make him scream, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he was in his underwear, handcuffed to the bed.

That stupid punk had suggested that they should try something _new and kinky_ , and he, equally stupid, had accepted.

But he regretted that decision. _Kind of._

The only light source in that dark room was a lamp with a red cover over it. Everything looked reddish and lustful.

It was pure torture. He wasn’t just tied up to the bed, he was also watching him strip while doing some kind of belly dance.

He’d been kind of sceptical when he told him he was going to dance for him. _Well_ , he’d thought, _he’s probably going to blast some gore heavy metal or something like that and do some striptease_. But no, that was definitely not his idea.

That bastard knew _exactly_ what to do to make him suffer.

He was dancing the “ _Dance of the seven veils_ ” by Strauss. He obviously didn’t have any veils, and the dance, although somewhat similar, was completely different. However, like Salome, he was moving in a tantalizingly slow rhythm, snaking up and down, while removing his clothes slowly and smirking mischievously at him. Nijimura had told him that he found that tune very sexy for some reason he couldn’t quite remember and regretted now. Haizaki hadn’t forgotten about it.

Nijimura moved his legs uncomfortably and tugged at the cuffs, his muscles tensing up. He was sweating, his heart pounded painfully in his chest and his throbbing boner was hurting like hell. He was suffering but his pride prevented him from complaining and telling Haizaki to hurry the fuck up. It was possible that he enjoyed the pain a little, though. His eyes were glued to the alluring body that waved in front of them like a sea of sin, in which he was more than willing to drown.

His breath was coming out short and he unconsciously licked his lips. With lust filled dark eyes, and occasionally gritting his teeth from anger, he silently stared at his lover who was now on his underwear as well.

“What’s up, Shuuzou? You like what you see? Want to touch…?”

His smirking, husky voice sent warm shivers down his spine, but he said nothing. He kept glaring lustfully at him. _The song was on loop,_ Nijimura noticed that and panicked a bit. _It_ _wouldn’t stop._

“I won’t stop until you tell me to stop…” Haizaki whispered, smirking.

Nijimura breathed heavily. He was in _pain,_ but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing he had made him beg.

Nijimura Shuzou didn’t beg.

And as he remained silent, Haizaki kept dancing. _Dirtier_ than before, now that he was determined to make him snap. He caressed his chest softly, starting from his mouth, and going down, touching his own nipples tenderly, crossing his arms in front of his body as he snaked slowly and smirked at him. He then slowly removed his underwear, throwing then to the side in a swift movement, and picked up the lube from the chest of drawers. There was a soft pop sound when he opened it and squirted some onto his hand. Leaning against the chest of drawers, he supported himself on it with his left hand and glanced at Nijimura. He then licked his lips while smirking at his lover before he spread his legs and started fingering himself.

There was just _no way_ for Nijimura to be able to endure that kind of torture any longer. When he touched himself _like that_ and moaned his name under his breath, Nijimura simply couldn’t take it anymore.

“ _Enough_ ” he panted, angrily glaring at him “Come here, punk... I can’t fucking take it anymore…”

Haizaki sighed triumphantly in relief, interrupting what he was doing, before creeping on top of him.

“Finally, how hard was it to surrender, darling?” He purred with a smirk. He kissed his way up Nijimura’s body, starting from his inner thigh, and slowly tracing his way up the beautiful muscles of his stomach, up to his nipples that he caressed softly before biting harshly, making him hiss in pleasure and pain.

“Can’t you fucking tell?” Nijimura asked heatedly, tensing up at the touch “Just hurry up, lousy punk.”

“Oh my, choir boy is eager and angry…” He breathed mischievously in his ear, which he bit and licked before going back to his neck “I like that…”

Nijimura bit hard on his lower lip and panted heavily, when he felt Haizaki’s hand on his throbbing and moisten cock.

Haizaki licked the blood that dripped slowly from Nijimura lip, before kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Nijimura responded eagerly. Their tongues touched harshly and wet and the heat kept rising between them.

“Stop, stop, don’t…oh God…” Nijimura moaned shakily inside his mouth, when his lover’s hand started to move slowly up and down his erection “Yes… _shit_ …”

“You want me to sit on it, don’t you? You want to feel me, don’t you? ” Haizaki purred huskily in his ear.

Nijimura nodded in anger, quivering at the feeling and moaning throatily. His pride was hurting him as well as his throbbing boner.

“ _Beg._ ” Haizaki sentenced softly as he kept slowly stroking his lover’s dick and smiled triumphantly. He’d won. _He knew it_.

“FUCK!” Nijimura snapped in rage “Just do it already! I can’t take it anymore! I swear to God, Shougo…”

Haizaki sneered victoriously.

“As you wish…no need to be angry, _Shuuzou_ …” he said _innocently,_ whispering his name.

The song kept playing when Haizaki climbed on top of him and sat on his lower stomach, kneeling over him.

Haizaki held his breath and led his lover’s throbbing boner into his lubbed puckering hole, and slid it in all at once.

“ _Fuck_ …” He winced with a painful smile, as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He supported himself on Nijimura’s stomach.

Nijimura moaned loudly and closed his eyes, arching his back and bending his knees.

He wished he could move his hands. He wanted to touch Haizaki, he wanted to feel those muscles, to touch that skin, but torture was torture and there was no way Haizaki was going to free him now. It was too late for him to even ask for it.

Haizaki arched his back and clenched his fists on the bed sheets for support, and without warning he started moving his hips, up and down, moaning Nijimura’s name along with profanities under his breath, and biting his lower lip.

Nijimura rocked his hips into him moaning loudly. The song kept playing. The temperature kept rising, their bodies wetter and wetter, almost there, almost reaching it. The room was filled with lust, and the sweet smell of love making, along with heated sex cries.

“Shougo… _Shougo_ …I-I’m gonna…” Nijimura tried to warn him of what was about to happen.

“Fuck….fuck, Shuuzou…just come inside…I don’t fucking mind…” Haizaki moaned in a lust filled voice “I love you…” He whispered, his face flushed. Nijimura’s cock kept hitting his sweet spot over and over because of that position.

“SHOUGO!” Screaming, shivering and rolling his eyes, Nijimura came inside him, filling him with his hot seed, and Haizaki barely touched his own erection to make himself come too, all over his lover’s chest and stomach. What a mess.

“Shu-shuuzou… _damn_ …” He muttered with a trembling lip and sweat pouring all over his body.

Both of them remained silent for a while, catching their breaths and riding that amazing orgasm.

With a slow movement Haizaki unsteadily got off him. He grabbed the handcuffs key from the bedside table and quietly removed them with a soft clunk.

Massaging his wrists, Nijimura sat up in silence.

Haizaki sat on the edge of the bed and laughed a little when he felt Nijimura’s arms around his waist, hugging him tightly from behind, and felt him bury his face in the curve of his neck.

“Wanted to touch me that bad?” He asked turning his face to the side and receiving a surprise kiss. Haizaki was back to his regular, gentle self but Nijimura was still upset.

He glared at his lover with those piercing dark eyes.

“That was torture, punk. Don’t do it again.”

Haizaki smirked faintly.

“Why not? You liked it, didn’t you?”

“Very witty, Salome” Nijimura snarled in annoyance.

Haizaki cackled.

“Her dance was stupid, I had to make up my own.” He said with a sigh “Did you like it?”

Nijimura sighed.

“It was perfect, punk.”

“I pleased mama’s boy… _sweet_ …” Haizaki mumbled proudly.

He received a bite on his neck as a response, but he honestly didn’t care.

They were both perfectly happy with what just happened, even though it was a kind of torture.

* * *

 


End file.
